Scarecrow
Page is incomplete A Knight played by Jack Wink in Graduation Day (Advanced Camp 2007). Character Sheet Scarecrow Age: 13 Steven Smith You were born and raised in Bethlehem, New Jersey. Your dad worked in an office that turned old plastic bottles into new plastic bottles, and your mother was an accountant. You had no siblings, and your cat had a disorder that caused it to sleep for about 22 hours day, and then nap on and off for about two. Life was extremely boring. You loved, more than anything else, watching TV. For some reason, you really loved the old movie channels. Detectives, coppers, westerns. It was all great. You always believed in heroes from a young age, which your parents never understood. Your parents understood very little about their exceptional, funny, brilliant son. Your parents didn’t seem to care about the world, about saving it or helping it be a better place. This was always the most important thing to you. One day, when you were about 11, you watched the Wizard of Oz for the first time. Suffice it to say, it changed your life. Your favorite character was the Scarecrow. You felt like you had been stuck on a pole your whole life. Everything from the funny way he walked, to the fact that he was smart without having a brain, it all clicked with you. And best of all, even in the face of danger, he still did the right thing for his friends. About three weeks later, after having watched the movie 70 times, something quite strange happened. A group of men showed up at your door, dressed in dark colors, and asked to speak to your mom. Your parents had both stayed at work late, and you knew not to open the door. The men didn’t. They kicked the door down, and you yelled and ran. You hid in the hall closet, and as they searched for you, visions flashed through your head, of a Scarecrow in the sun, pointing to an emerald city with a gleaming sword. And indeed, as you opened your eyes, you saw the dark men holding swords. You burst out of the closet, and rushed outside. You knew you had to do the right thing, to do what the Scarecrow would have done. The blocks of the sidewalk flashed yellow in your mind as you rushed down the suburban street, and you could hear the men pursuing. You followed the yellow path, and led the men right into a group of new men, with silvery gleaming swords. After the Dark Knights were taken care of, you were invited to come with the new men far away, upon your parents consent. You went to the Veiled Chapel in Arizona, a monastery that housed the Book of Names. The Book of Names held the shadow name of every Dark Knight living in the world, and it was your monastery’s job to train warriors to combat these fallen warriors. Over the past year, you have made good friends with Orlando, a stalwart young knight, and Kite, a dreamer if there ever was one. However, after only one year, the unthinkable happened. The Trials of the Veiled Knights Graduation Day You have spent the past year at the Academy. You have made friends with the new students, and this place feels more like home than the monastery did. You are still best friends with Orlando and Kite, and find peace that the road has led you to this new, green place. Category:Finalsverse Category:Characters